


Bromance

by SkylarBleu30



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBleu30/pseuds/SkylarBleu30
Summary: An ORIGINAL STORY about two FICTIONAL CHARACTERS being gay.





	Bromance

Steven loved Flynn from the day they first met in their middle school years. They shared a love for each other no one else could comprehend, their feeling unadulterated, pure, passion. As much as they tried to hide it, they knew that one day it would all come out.

 

One day in the prime of their youths, winter break of Sophomore year, they decided to hang out at Steven’s house. Knowing that no one would accept their love, they acted under the pretense of being friends. While playing with each other on the PS4, they started to wrestle as it was a shared hobby. 

 

Seeing that nobody was home, Steven caressed Flynn’s ear, eliciting an unexpected reaction, a painful erection. Flynn pushed Steve on his back, starting to ravage his body. They tumbled on the floor together fighting for dominance in an impromptu kiss. Flynn won, being the bigger of the two boys, and continued to play with every inch of Steve he could get his hands on. They started to quickly undress as they wanted, no, craved each others touch. Before they knew it, Flynn was prepping his partners backside in every was he knew how. Before entering Steve’s ass he kissed him on the cheek knowing how important that this experience be just right. Steve moaned as the other boy entered him, savoring the pain yet pleasure he felt. Neither boy was worried at this moment because they had preparing for months as the sexual tension between the two built up. Flynn began to thrust into Steve, as it had become a much easier and looser entrance. He had been at it for about ten minutes before he found his sweet spot and edged them both closer to orgasm. “Harder, HARDER!” screamed Steve when he reached his limit. All at once, it came to an end, webs shooting from Steve’s wood and Flynn dirtying the carpet as he barely managed to pull out.

 

Cleaning up the fluids was hard to do as they mixed and had stained the carpet. They lay together on the couch cuddling with a blanket. Flynn kissed Steve’s forehead affectionately as they dozed off together.


End file.
